Assassin
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: Hm, hide and seek in the dark. I wonder where THIS is leading. Ha CloudXLeon. Part 1 of the 'Man Night' series.


Rated: MM for Much Mansex (aka yaoi)

Pairings: CloudXLeon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The name of the game is 'Assassin.' Got it memorized?" The fiery redhead announced. It was the 3rd Friday of the month, and everyone knew what that meant; Man Night! It was the one night out of the month that all the manly men got together and kicked all the female types out of the group... Well more like the female kicked all the male types out of their group. Girls can't talk about boys with other boys nearby right? It just isn't right. Since there where more boys than girls, however, the boys decided to dignify the day and call it 'Man Night.' So on these special occasions, Demyx, Xemnas, Roxas, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Leon, Axel, Saïx, and Zexion got together and did their man things at Demxy's house while Kairi, Namine, and Larxene made fun of them for it, in the comfort of Namine's own home of course.

"No Axel," said a low voice in the corner of the room, "We need you to tell us the name about ten more times before we can remember it. Lord I hate it when you say that."

"Aw Xemnas, that hurt." Axel feigned a hurt heart and fell on Roxas who promptly grunted when the added weight was put on his chest.

"Axel... get off... me... I can't... breathe..." Roxas said struggling to get a breath of air.

"Aw sorry Roxy." The redhead said, getting up, ruffling the blonde spikes. "Anyway, 'Assassin' sound good?"

"Axel you forgot something very important." Sora said flipping through channels on the television. "We don't know how to play."

"Yeah," piped up Demyx, sitting on Zexion's lap. "It might help if we knew what we where doing." He took Zexion's arms and wrapped them around his waist.

"Hmm you do have a point there. O.k. heres how to play. It's like hide and seek...." Axel was interrupted when Cloud groaned.

"Haven't we been disgraced enough with allowing those girls, fewer of them I might add, kick us out of our group for these ridiculous 'Man Nights?' Now we have to play hide and seek?"

"Well if you'd let me finish, it might sound better. Geez Cloud, you can get so whiny at times." Cloud glared at him, but Axel ignored him, continuing on with the rules. "Anyway, like I was saying, it's hide and seek... but it is in the dark. No lights on. No flashlights, cellphone/iPod/Zune/whatever back-lights, no 'insert light' here. Period."

"This sounds great!" Leon said from his relatively close spot next to Cloud on the couch. "I just can't wait to be stumbling around in the dark, hitting things with my shins and falling everywhere!"

"I know! And I'm not even done explaining!" Axel said, the last part of Leon's salty comment going right over his head.

"You don't really understand _sarcasm_ do you Axel?" Saïx said, slightly smirking at the redheads dense nature. Axel sneered at him, before going on.

"Another rule is that you don't know who the seeker is. Hence the name 'Assassin.' We all draw from a deck of cards, or in our case a deck of 10, and whoever gets the Ace of Spades is the assassin, but no one but the assassin knows it. After everyone draws a card, they go off and hide, even the assassin. After some sort of timer goes off, the assassin goes and finds everybody. So you could be hiding right next to the assassin and not even know it. Sound good?"

"Yeah I guess." Riku said, surprising everybody. Since when does he agree with anything Axel says? Riku noticed the glances he was receiving so he responded, "Well it's not like we have anything better to do. I am all Halo-ed, Smash Brother-ed, and Little Big Planet-ed out. All the movies in Demyx's collection have been played to death, and it is only 9 o'clock. I say why not?"

"I'm in." Sora said, of course backing up his silver haired man candy.

"Yeah I guess." Roxas said, backing up his soon-to-be red haired man candy. Well thats what he hoped anyway.

"I have no answer to why not, so sure." Xemnas said, which automatically meant Saïx was in too.

"Eh whatever." Leon and Cloud said simultaneously. They looked at each other, and quietly blushed before turning their attention to Demyx who agreed to play, and was now trying to get Zexion to say something.

"O.k. fine I'll play too." A smile played across Zexion's face when Demyx congratulated him for talking and being somewhat social.

"Great! We'll use the oven microwave timer for the countdown. Hey Demyx, can you hand me those cards over there?" Axel said, pointing to the table where they usually play poker or blackjack. Go Fish on really slow days. "Thanks." He said, receiving the deck. He fished out 10 cards, one of which being the ace of spades. He walked to everyone in the group, telling them to pick a card. After someone got a card, they went off in separate directions. Once Axel had the last card, he flipped it over, studying it. "Let the games begin." he smirked, turned on the timer, and walked off to find a good hiding place.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Leon walked into Demyx's bedroom squinting is eyes trying to figure out what was where. He had been to his friends house enough to know the general layout, but he was still skeptical about meandering about in the dark. He made his way to the back of the room and to the walk-in closet. 'This'll be good enough.' Leon thought. 'I'll just hide in the clothes and I won't get found. Well for a while at least.' He waded through the mess of the closet to the back and copped a squat behind some clothes.

"Ow! Get off of me!" the clothes said.

"Holy hell! The clothes talked!" Leon said, a slight smirk forming on his face when he realized to whom the voice belonged. Leon poked the 'pile of clothes' he was sitting on until he was forced to roll off. "Hello Cloud."

"Damn Leon, you are heavy." Cloud said, sliding over so Leon could have some room. "You picked a pretty crappy hiding spot by the way."

"Well it appears you did as well." Leon said pointing out the obvious.

"I might be the assassin. So it doesn't really matter if I picked a shitty spot or not." Right as he said that, they heard the timer go off.

"So are you?" Leon said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do you want me to be the assassin?" Cloud said, a mischievous grin playing his features.

"What are you getting at here Cloud?" Leon was suddenly found in a very awkward situation, with a very awkward problem forming in his lower regions just thinking about what Cloud could possibly be implying.

"Well, in reality I have a 5 of hearts. But, we can pretend I never said that and I really have the ace of spades." Cloud was very close now. "I could find you, in the dark, and you won't even know I'm watching you. And then when you least expect it..." his voice became very low, "this happens." Cloud pressed his lips against Leon's, who was too overcome with shock to respond. Just as Cloud was about to pull away and apologize extensively, Leon finally snapped out of his trance and grabbed hold of the blonde's hair and kept him in place, his tongue begging for entrance. His tongue slid across the cavern of Cloud's mouth before they both broke apart, panting heavily. Stormy eyes stared deep into blue orbs, and vice versa. Leon was the first to break the silence.

"How long?" he asked, still panting, lust clouding his eyes.

"Too damn long." was Cloud's response before he crushed his lips against the brunette's again. This kiss was much more passionate and filled with not only lust, but hunger for the other. Hands wandered all over the other, grabbing, groping, and grasping for anything to hold onto for fear of the moment ending. Leon ran his hands hands over the blonde's shirt, gently pinching the nipples underneath the fabric. Cloud barely gasped into Leon's mouth, sending tremors down the brunette's spine.

"I can see someone is sensitive..." Leon whispered before his mouth was once again taken in by his shorter partner.

"Shut up..." Cloud mumbled in his mouth before he grabbed Leon's nipple and played with it through the cloth. He heard Leon gasp just like Cloud did, and Cloud had the same smirk that Leon had. "I can see someone is sensitive..." Cloud imitated Leon's voice.

"Come here..." Leon growled into Cloud's mouth as their tongues did a dance inside. He pushed Cloud down onto the pile of clothes in the floor. "This comfy enough?" Leon said, nipping the smaller boy's neck.

"Yeah..." Cloud gasped. "Luckily I think these are clean...."

"Not for long." Leon whispered into Cloud's ear, and started to nibble on it. The blonde started to moan slightly and reached his hands up and grabbed Leon's shirt. He tugged on it every which way, and finally got it off. He ran his hands across the muscled chest, gently running his fingers across every inch of Leon's chest. He pinched Leon's nipple yet again, but this time because there was no fabric in the way, he received a much more favorable response. Leon moaned against Cloud's ear, and it sent shudders all the way down to his cock. Cloud moved his hands down to Leon's pants, while the brunette worked on the blonde's own clothing. Getting Cloud's own shirt off, Leon began to kiss every inch of available skin. Cloud was still fumbling with Leon's many belts, and growing rather frustrated with it was well.

"Dammit. You have way to many belts." Cloud said, still not able to free Leon of the leather prison.

"Then here, let me help..." Leon took Cloud's hands and led them down to his waist where his belts lay. He formed each of Cloud's trembling hands around the belt front, and slowly helped him unbuckle each and every one. "There we go..." Once again he led his hands to the waist, and used Cloud's hands to unbutton and unzip his pants. He then led one of his lovers hands into his pants, and the blonde immediately grasped his hands around Leon's erection. "God Cloud..." Cloud started to run his hands along the shaft, tantalizingly slow. The taller boy bucked his hips and pushed his cock farther into Cloud's hand.

"You like that?" Cloud said, going a little bit faster, his body starting to flush.

"Y...yes..." gasped the other.

"Then you'll love this..." Suddenly Leon found himself sandwiched between the pile of clothes and Cloud. The blonde straddled his hips, rocking forward a little bit against Leon's painful hard on. He bent down and gave Leon a quick kiss before he moved off of Leon's hips, and started to fully remove his pants and boxers. Once removed, the blonde got on his knees and placed his hands on Leon's thighs. His face hovered over the brunette's dick for an eternity, before he bent down and placed a kiss on the inside of Leon's thigh. He then started nipping and kissing the bite marks he inflicted. He felt the elder writhe underneath him and decided he had teased him enough. He kissed the underside of the shaft all the way up to the tip, and he slowly started to engulf his lover bit by bit, inch by inch. He swirled his tongue all around and began to bob his head up and down. Cloud felt fingers wrap into his hair and was pushed farther down onto Leon's cock. Cloud's wandering tongue had stopped moving and had settled on the underside of the shaft. He started to hum and groan, the vibrations driving Leon over the edge.

"Cloud... I'm gonna.. cum.." Leon panted, trying to fend off the action long as possible.

"Well we can't have that yet..." Said Cloud, pulling off the erection, making Leon look extremely disappointed. "Don't worry babe..." Cloud did a little strip, removing his pants. He then got back on Leon's lap and took the taller boys hand. He stuck three fingers in his mouth and got them wet with saliva, swirling his tongue around each digit like he did with Leon's cock. " I think you know what to do now." Cloud said as he removed the fingers and led them down to his ass. Leon took the hint, and lifted Cloud's hips. He pushed one digit inside of Cloud, slightly stretching him and loving the way Cloud was mewling. He added another finger, and then the third, and started pushing in and out. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out, and grabbed Cloud's hips and positioned him over his cock.

"Ready?" The brunette asked, barely waiting for the nod of Cloud's head. He pushed Cloud down, impaling him, filling him.

"God... Leon..." Cloud gasped, waiting to adjust around Leon. After a minute, Cloud lifted himself up and went back down hard. Leon helped to push him up and thrusted his hips up to meet Cloud. Gasps and pants filled the closet, and a slight scream was heard when Leon hit that bundle of nerves inside Cloud. "Do.. it again... harder... this time." Cloud somehow panted out.

"Here...." Leon flipped them to where Cloud was back on the clothes, and Leon took control. He lifted up on of the blonde's legs and placed it over his shoulder. He then started thrusting harder and harder inside of Cloud, making the boy underneath him see stars. He noticed Cloud moving his hand to his own neglected erection. He slowly started to lazily pump himself, driving himself over the edge. Leon's hands on Cloud's hips grasped harder, as he sped up, hitting his prostate each time.

"Ah... Leon... I'm..." Cloud didn't even finish his warning before he came onto his hands and onto the two chests. The tight clamping around his own cock drove Leon over the edge, and he sent his seed deep inside. He slowly slid out and fell to the side of Cloud.

"I think I like this game." Leon whispered into Cloud's ear.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas walked down the hall, looking out for potential hiding places. He had already found every one except for Leon, Cloud, and Axel. He opened the hall closet and stepped inside. "Hello? I know you are in here..." the blonde felt around in the closet behind various coats and winter gear. "Hmmm. Where could they be?" He kept running his hand through until he found something soft and squishy. "Got you..." Roxas felt the long hair running along the back of the neck. "Axel."

"Looks like you found me Roxie." Axel said smugly, getting out of the closet. Roxas thanked the fact it was dark so it would hide his blush at the nickname. They both walked out of the closet and Roxas snickered at Axel.

"Coming out of the closet finally Axel? Took you long enough."

"Only for you babe." Axel said, only half-heartily joking. Roxas didn't get a chance to catch that before they heard a thump coming from the other end of the hall. They looked at each other and slowly made their way to the source of the noise. They checked a few rooms before they got to Demyx's room. "I think the sound came from here..." Axel said, inching the door open. They looked around, covering every space of the room. "Hey Roxas. Who have you not found yet?"

"Um... Just Cloud and Leon now." Axel was at the closet now, looking inside, his face totally red and if it wasn't for the dark, one would notice a considerable bulge in his pants.

"Well... I think I just found them." Axel whispered out. The blonde rushed over to see what he was talking about.

"Good Lord... Demyx is going to be pissed." Roxas said, looking at the naked two, passed out on the pile of clothes.

___________________________________________________________________________________

No one couldn't stop laughing as Demyx yelled at Cloud and Leon, well except Demyx. He didn't appreciate the fact that they had hot and sweaty mansex all over his clean clothes. "I can't BELIEVE you two! I thought you guys where the voices of reason in this group! Jesus. What the fuck!"

"Aw cut them some slack." Riku said, tears rolling down his face from laughter. "I gave Sora a hand-job," Sora punched him in the arm and glared at him while Riku continued, "In the bathroom while we where waiting for Roxas to hurry his slow ass up and find us. I think you should also blame Roxas. All Cloud and Leon did was find a way to pass the time."

"Yeah... ON MY CLOTHES!"

"Aw come on Demyx." Cloud said still smirking, "You can always wash them."

"He probably won't be able to wear them anymore. Not after all of the stuff you got on them." Xemnas said, fueling the fire.

"Yeah." Saïx said. "Once you get semen on something, it never gets out. And forever will your shirts and pants be a little stiff in 'those areas.'"

"Ugh. You two," Demyx pointed at the horny pair, "you are banned from my house for a month. Got that?"

"Oh no!" Leon said, faking tears, "A month without man nights at Demyx's? What are we to do Cloud?"

"I know! Each other! I have a really big pile of clothes at home!" Cloud said, making Demyx groan even louder.

"Great! Why are we still here! Lets GO!" Leon said, standing up and started to leave. He helped Cloud up and took one last look at Demyx. His face was priceless and Leon and Cloud laughed all the way out of the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**TEH AUTHORS NOTE!**

Well I was planning on having this as an uuuuuber mansex charade, but I decided to break it up into a series I like to call 'ManNights.' If you guys liked this, tell me and I'll continue the series with other pairings including; SaïxXXemnas, SoraXRiku, AxelXRoxas and DemyxXZexion.

Please read and review and tell me what you think!

BTW: My new installation of 'Man Nights' is up. It's called 'Revenge' and can be found in the DemyxXZexion paings.


End file.
